Between The Lines
by Emmyboobear
Summary: Jamie a 12 grade teenager, she is pretty girl. She had a total fall out wiith her grade school crush Josh. Another guy slips into her life, putting her in a triangle. Will she fall between the lines?


By: Moonstar & Co.

**Chapter 1:**

Waking up to a slight shake moving my shoulders, I opened my eyes blinking. "Wake up you're going to be late for school. Get up!" Mom said. "Geez. Gosh I'm up." Jamie said stretching getting out of her twin sized bed. "Jamie remember you are still grounded. Your arse better be home by 8:30" Mom said. "Ughhh!" Jamie said and fell back onto her bed. Mom walked out the door, "You have 30 minutes to get ready before the bus comes" Mom said. "What! Why didn't you wake me up earlier?" She yelled to her mom who had walked out of the room. Looking at the clock it read 5:30 a.m. "You liar!" Jamie yelled to her mom, trying to hush the laugh. "The bus will be here at 7:30" Mom replied laughter making her voice deep sounding. Jamie yawned again, she started making her bed.

After her bed was made, the clock read 5:50. She decided that a protein shake would satisfy her till lunch. She threw in the blender some chocolate powder, strawberries, AND MINI chocolate chips. She let it blend until it was ready. She poured it into a black solo cup. She looked in the fridge, and saw a bowl of freshly cut watermelon. She took out the bowl in one hand, and held the shake in the other. She bit into the watermelon and let the delicious juices dance on her tongue.

After eating her breakfast she, went to brush her teeth, getting the morning breath taste that was mixed with the aftertaste of her breakfast. She took out the toothpaste and toothbrush out from the cabinet under the sink. Scrubbing her teeth making sure plaque, and food remains were gone. She took out a disposable cup and poured in some mouth wash. She put the cup to her mouth, and the mint water went into her mouth. She swished it around and lifted up her hair to spit out the remains. She smiled in the mirror to make sure her teeth were clean.

She moved on looking at her clock on her iPhone. It read 6:12. She had to start getting READY; she was just out of the shower. She looked through her closet until she found her favorite skinny jeans. She slipped them on quickly and then a green t-shirt. She went back to the bathroom, while her hair is still wet. She fishtail braided her hair. She started to put on her liquid eyeliner. She checked the time once again, and it read 6:45. She put on a light green eye shadow, and put away her makeup.

She decided she had a bit before she had to go to the bus stop. She sat on the loveseat, and pulled out her nook tablet. She naturally got carried away when she read books. She was in total love with the twilight books. She was in 12th grade, and it was her first time reading them. She was only on the 4th chapter of the 1st book, but fell in love.

She looked up and saw the alarm she set on her phone go off. She grabbed her backpack and headed out the door. She waited at the end of her driveway. She pulled out a piece of gum, and her water bottle. She took a sip from the icy cold bottle, and then put it back into her tote bag. She put the piece of gum in her mouth and began chewing on it.

After what felt like forever, the bus showed up. It wasn't the usual bus driver. It was the bus driver that was awesome. He loved to do magic, and he was always in the brightest mood. "Mornin' Jamie" he said tipping his hat. "Morning Drew" she said giving him a smile. She began to walk up the stairs to her seat, when his hand came out. "Help me" he begged. "how?" I asked sarcastically. "I have a nail through my thumb." He said showing the fake nail that was supposed to be through his thumb. "Haha" I said and moved past him to my seat. I was the only 12th grade girl, so she only had boys sitting around her. She used to think it was cool, and fun. But, she was totally wrong, Jake, Braden, and Leo were so annoying. Jake and Braden decided it was funny to make dirty jokes, and try to annoy then heck out of her. Jake stopped trying to come into her seat, and sit next to her to taunt her, when she took her feet placed them on his side and shoved him back into the aisle. Braden likes to taunt her sometimes, but he knows to leave her alone. Leo likes to annoy her, a lot more than the others. She normally kicked him, shoved him, or takes off her shoe and smacks him with it. There also was Cody and Kyle. Cody moved up front, because he was scared after she beat him with a shoe. Kyle doesn't bug her, mostly because he is in track, and always has practice. She tried to listen to music or read to tune them out. But, they normally found a way to get her attention.

After the long bus ride, we finally arrived at school at GAVE A SIGH OF RELIEF SHE HAD TO SHOVE JAKE OUT of her seat 5 TIMES. She was finally off the bus, and she heard Jake behind her. She started to run, quickly but too quickly, she wasn't paying attention stepping into the hole. She tripped and fell to the ground. Her stuff fell out of the tote bag and the tote bag itself fell in the mud puddle, that was made from the recent rain. She saw a hand rest on her shoulder, and she looked up, it was Josh. he was her crush ever since 5th grade. One of the Hailey's she was friends with back in the day had told him when they were in 7th grade. Hailey had turned into a diva, brat and slut. She liked to hang out with guys, and be a flirt. She had bullied her in the 7th grade. She had almost gone through with committing suicide but, when Josh had kissed her cheek. She was convinced that there were still people who enjoyed her presence. After the kiss Josh had started ignoring her. Josh picked up her books, and looked at the tote bag that was completely ruined. Vera Bradley was easily ruined when in mud. "Well there goes my bag." Jamie muttered. "I will carry your stuff. We are in all the same classes." he said giving a small smile. "Oh. Sure" she said, as her gaze met his. She thought that was the only thing she could stifle out. He began walking, but I was frozen in my tracks. "How could this be HAPPENING? for 5 years he ignored me. Now he is being nice and talking to me. What the heck is happening?" I thought. "Are you coming?" Josh asked. "Why did you start ignoring me?" I asked looking him dead in the eye.

Josh looked at her. She was prettier than when he last remembered. She had gorgeous brown eyes, and brown hair that almost reached the middle of her back. "Hmm?" he asked her meeting her gaze. There was intensity in her gaze, but there was also hurt. He had hurt her; he hadn't meant to do that. He looked down, she was lean and skinny, not anorexic skinny, but fit skinny. She had tall legs and a nice frame. He knew she liked him Hailey had made sure he knew it. "Why did you start Ignoring me?" she asked again in a cold voice. He looked up from checking her out. "I thought you moved on. But, I guess I was wrong." He said. "Big time" she muttered. Jamie sighed "I don't know why you are starting now. You ended it when you walked away. So mine as well leave now before the hurt starts all over again." she said coldly but her eyes gave away regret. She ripped her books out of his hands, and started to walk away. Josh didn't want it to end this way. He did what he could to stop her and quickly, he grabbed her arm. "Don't leave" he said. "Why shouldn't I?" she asked coolly ripping her arm out of his grip. He pulled her closer making her drop her books again.

He had pulled her closer to him, and she dropped her books. She left them there. She was close to him there bodies almost touching. She felt him lean in she could feel his icy breath on her cheek. She took a deep breath, breathing in his scent. He was so close to her she thought he was going to kiss her. She looked into his eyes, and saw longing.


End file.
